mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Suwako Moriya/RicePigeon's version
While Suwako may have had various gimmicks that held her back in ''Hisoutensoku, RicePigeon's take on the native Moriya goddess attempts to strike a balance between retaining some of these gimmicks while rebalancing them to no longer be a hindrance. Though with her smaller than average hurtbox size, various offensive and defensive options, and a mechanic that places her underground at will, Suwako might be the one hindering the opponent instead this time.'' ) |Image = File:RPSuwako-port.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay Suwako is a five-button character using the buttons for her attacks, with used exclusively for Toad in the Hole. The function of differs depending on which "alignment" Suwako chooses at the beginning of the match; Type-A alignment allows to act as a Guilty Gear-styled Burst, which deals no damage but allows Suwako to gain 1000 Power on hit; Type-B alignment turns into either a launching Burst attack or an Alpha Counter if performed with , while the Type-C alignment turns into a Roman Cancel, allowing Suwako to prematurely cancel the animation of most of her attacks. Depending on the alignment that Suwako chooses at the beginning of the match, several alignment-specific mechanics become available to her that involve the use of her Spirit Meter; the method of filling up the Spirit Meter is dependent on which alignment Suwako chooses. When using Type-A, Suwako's Spirit Meter is filled slowly over time, as well as receiving damage. Suwako is able to perform a Bomb using , which consumes the entire Spirit Meter. Suwako can also access Spell Trance once she acquires 2000 Power and 100% Spirit, which allows her to use her Hypers for a fraction of their normal Power cost, but gradually drains her Power over time; Suwako can also perform "Mr. Mishaguchi" during this time, but will immediately end Spell Trance. If Type-B is selected, Suwako can perform a Just Defend by blocking an attack at a very frame specific moment; this will fill her Spirit Gauge by a small amount. Selecting Type-B will also change Suwako's grounded forward run into a dash; while this only travels a limited distance and cannot be extended or jumped out of, it grants Suwako with projectile invincibility during the forward movement, and allows her to gain a small amount of Spirit for each projectile "grazed" in this manner. While blocking, a Guard Cancel can be performed at the cost of 25% of her Spirit Gauge. Suwako can also perform a Bomb with , but now has different properties; Bombs in this alignment will only use 50% of the Spirit Meter and will launch an opponent on hit; unlike the Type-A alignment, Bombs in Type-B can be cancelled into from any Normal attack. In this alignment, "Mr. Mishaguchi" can be performed with 1000 Power and at least 50% Spirit Meter, and will consume all available Spirit on use, but it's damage will be directly proportional to the amount consumed. Alternatively, Suwako can enter Spell Rage with at least 50% Spirit, which will increase all damage dealt by 15% for a limited time. If the Type-C alignment is chosen, the Spirit Meter increased whenever Suwako performs any type of forward movement or deals damage to the opponent, and can also perform up to two air dashes per jump instead of one; In addition, Suwako can now cancel each of her Hypers into a different Hyper, but applies an additional damage proration. Suwako can prematurely cancel the animation of any non-throw attack and immediately return to an idle state at the cost of 50% of her Spirit Meter, allowing her to either extend combos or make normally unsafe moves unpunishable. With 1000 Power, Suwako can also activate Spell Overdrive, which grants her a time-limited buff that not only allows her to jump cancel many of her ground Normals, but also allows her to cancel her Normals into her Normals, and her Specials into another Special, at the expense of some damage. Suwako can also perform any of her Hypers besides "Mr. Mishaguchi" free of Power cost, but immediately causes the mode to end on use. Suwako is a character with a small standing hurtbox, but her awkwardness comes from the fact that her crouching stance increases the size of her hurtbox, contrary to what one might expect from a fighting game character; to compensate for this, Suwako's and Normals possess a great amount of range and often hit multiple times. Furthermore, Suwako's walk cycle causes her to leap move a fixed distance at fixed intervals, rather than behave like a normal walk cycle; however, the leaping effect is purely aesthetic and Suwako can still perform grounded attacks. Compounding her awkward movement and hurtboxes is Toad in the Hole, which places Suwako in an underground state that further reduces the size of her hurtbox, allowing her to completely bypass most high attacks and projectiles; this is not without it's limits, however, as Suwako does not possess any kind of invulnerability, and will only stay underground for a limited time or until is pressed again, or until Suwako performs any of her underground-usable Specials or Divine Tool "Moriya's Iron Ring"; in addition, Suwako is unable to block attacks while underground. Suwako can, however, use Toad in the Hole to pass through an opponent, allowing her to reposition herself for an ambiguous cross-up with Ancient Geyser. Many of Suwako's Normals and Specials also tend to hit multiple times, making them good tools for hitconfirming. Giant Toad God can also be used to extend her combos as it causes a wallbounce on the final hit; while similar to Native God "Moriya God", Giant Toad God does not possess any startup invincibility and cannot be used as a reversal, making Native God "Moriya God" and "Mr. Mishaguchi" Suwako's only reversal options, both of which require Power to use. Blighted Earth is a unique okizeme tool at Suwako's disposal; while it does not possess a hitbox, it will continually deal damage over time to all compatible characters so long as the opponent remains inside the gas clouds, with the smaller clouds having smaller effective range, but dealing more damage over time. While Suwako does appear to have A.I.-related coding in the character's files, it is not used and instead uses M.U.G.E.N's default A.I. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Only usable if Type-A Aligment is selected prior to match Cannot be cancelled into from Normals Uses 100% Spirit Meter Gains 25% Spirit Meter on hit Gains 1000 Power on hit|}} |On hit: On block: Only usable if Type-A Aligment is selected prior to match Uses 500 Power|}} | Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 50% Spirit Meter|}} during blockstun| Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 25% Spirit Meter|}} | Can be used during Toad in the Hole|}} | |}} | |}} | Can be used during Toad in the Hole|}} 'Hypers' | Button press determines initial angle of projectile Can be used during Toad in the Hole Disappears if Suwako is hit Uses Ends Spell Overdrive on use|}} | Uses Ends Spell Overdrive on use|}} | Only usable if Type-A or Type-B Alignments are selected prior to match Type-A Alignment: Can only be used during Spell Trance, reduces Power to 0, ends Spell Trance on use Type-B Alignment: Requires 50% Spirit Meter, uses 1000 Power, consumes all available Spirit Meter on use, damage scales with amount of Spirit Meter consumed|}} 'Others' / just before blockstun|Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Negates damage taken Gains 30 Spirit|}} during attack animation|Only usable if Type-C Alignment is selected prior to match Returns Suwako to idle state Uses Spirit Meter|}} |Places Suwako in an underground state [ ] or [ ] to move Ends if Suwako is hit, if is pressed again, or after 3 seconds|}} | Lasts 5 seconds or until Suwako is hit Effects end when mist disappears, opponent leaves mist, or if Suwako is hit|}} |Only usable if Type-A Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 100% Spirit Meter Requires 1000 Power Gradually reduces Power to 0 Reduces Power cost of Hypers to 250 Ends when Power reaches 0 or if "Mr. Mishaguchi" is used|}} |Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Requires 50% Spirit Meter Consumes all available Spirit Meter on use Increases damage dealt by 20% Duration dependent on how much Spirit Meter is consumed|}} |Only usable if Type-C Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 1000 Power All Normals gain and all Hypers cost 0 Power for 8 seconds All Normals gain ability to cancel into Normals All Specials gain ability to cancel into a 2nd Special per chain Increases walk & dash speed by 50% Reduces damage dealt by attacks by 15% Changes Spirit Meter cost of Dash Cancel to 33% Ends after 8 seconds or if any Hyper is used|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character Specific' Videos Mister Fael Mugen - Frog or Snake? Trivia *The majority of system mechanics available in the Type-A, Type-B, and Type-C alignments are borrowed from various other fighting games; **Type-A's Bomb mechanic and Spirit gauge heavily resemble the Gold Burst from the Guilty Gear series, while Spell Trance heavily resembles Shadow Frenzy from Persona 4: Arena. **Type-B's Spirit gauge and Last Word mechanics are heavily inspired by Street Fighter 4's Revenge Gauge. The ability to Just Defend and Guard Cancel are both taken from Garou: Mark of the Wolves and Street Fighter Alpha, respectively. Type-B's Bomb mechanic behaves similar to One More! Burst from Persona 4: Arena, while Spell Rage resembles a similar powerup found in the N-Groove of Capcom Vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001. The behavior of Type-B's grounded forward dash is inspired by the Graze mechanic found in the Touhou Project fighting game spinoffs, starting with Immaterial and Missing Power. **Type-C's Spirit Gauge and Dash Cancel both behave very similar to Guilty Gear's Tension Gauge and Roman Cancel mechanics, respectively, with the latter also taking inspiration from Street Fighter 4's Focus Attack Dash Cancel mechanic. Spell Overdrive borrows aspects from both Street Fighter Alpha 2's Custom Combo system and The King of Fighters 2002 Ultimate Match's MAX Mode mechanic. Edits Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Five-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with a Custom Combo Category:Characters with a Roman Cancel Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Forward Run Category:Characters with a Just Defend Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2019 }}